


To Marry The King

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow





	

BBC held the press conference. They gathered the Merlin cast to celebrate the fifth anniversary of the show finale, offering new merchandise for fans. Some reporters came indeed, mostly from tabloids. Most of the attention gained Colin (to his displeasure), Katie, Angel, Tony, Bradley and Richard. After condoling for Sir Hurt's bereavement, one of the reporters asked what everyone desired to know for long years: "Mr. Morgan, how long are you engaged with Ms. McGrath and when do you plan to get married?" Katie coughed. Cols' face turned red. Bradley's face grew pale, as pale as when he used to star in iZombie, but barely anyone noticed that.  
Everyone was waiting for Colin's reaction, thrilled. But no one saw that coming. Colin stood up and took few steps. He was now standing next to Katie. Everyone in the crowd was hanging on Colin's lips. Colin ducked... and then he turned around and pressed his lips to Bradley's lips, his hand drowning in dude's golden hair. The room went silent, but Colin didn't notice that. His head was filled with Bradley's aroma, with his taste, how did his skin feel against Cols' cheek.  
The silence was broken with rhythmical clapping. Tony was giving them the standing ovation. Katie and Angel joined in soon. Within few minutes the whole cast applaused, Eoin took time to congratulate them both.  
Bradley focused all his attention on Colin. "I didn't know you intend to come out," he murmured between the soft kisses. Colin bit on Bradders' lips. "Neither did I, sweetheart. But the idea of marriage doesn't sound so bad to me," he replied. Bradley raised his eyebrow. "Is that so?" Colin embraced Bradley in tight hug. "It is," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "Bradley Morgan sounds perfect." Bradley smiled. And the sound of group applause and Katie's fangirling shrieks died in the sound of blood rushing through Colin's ears. Bradley's lips drove him crazy. He closed his eyes. Yes, Bradley Morgan sounded perfect.


End file.
